Team Blue Sky fanfic trailers
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The fanfic trailers for the upcoming spin-off to the Animevengers-Universe that revolves around the Blue Sky characters. Starting with the first trailer. Update: 6/22/2015
1. Theatrical Trailer 1

**_Thirteen years ago, a new animation company was formed and known as Blue Sky Studios. Now, in 2015, a new group of heroes will be born._**

 ** _A meeting is shown and Tyra announces a new threat that would destroy Rio de Janiero, Brazil._**

 ** _"My dear Blue Sky friends, I have discovered a new threat that seems to be very rare for you all", said Tyra, "A group of terrorists are preparing their weapons to hunt down and kill all of the people in Brazil. The terrorists happened to be from Japan and their leader is much more dangerous than we thought. Koichi Satkuro. His plan is to not only kill Brazil, but corrupt it as well. This is why I have asked you all to attend this meeting."_**

 ** _"How will we stop him?", asked Manny._**

 ** _"Yeah", said Blu, "I mean, technically speaking, we're a bunch of creatures that can talk."_**

 ** _"To you, maybe, but we're also humans", said M.K._**

 ** _"Well, she does have a point", said Manny._**

 ** _"OK", said Blu, "Sorry to interrupt you. Please, keep going."_**

 ** _"In order to stop him, you will form a team that will reach the same heights as the Animevengers", said Tyra, "You will be known as... Team Blue Sky."_**

 ** _Then, another scene cuts to the Blue Sky team trained each other. Later, another scene cuts to them meeting Koichi Satkuro for the first time after they get surrounded by his henchmen._**

 ** _"Nice to meet you all", said Koichi evilly, "A group of creatures and other people. Not what I expected, but that'll do."_**

 ** _"Speak for yourself", said Diego._**

 ** _Then, a few more scenes cut to Team Blue Sky fighting against the terrorists, a few car chases, and explosions occur while the song "GO!" by Santigold (feat. Karen O) plays on the background._**

 ** _This summer,_**

 ** _You will see a team!_**

 ** _That can Rock!_**

 ** _Your!_**

 ** _World!"_**

 ** _Then, the last scene shows Team Blue Sky having a final battle against Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"Who do you think you are, freaks!?", shouted Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"We're Team Blue Sky!", shouted Rodney Copperbottom._**

 ** _"And we are taking you down!", shouted M.K._**

 ** _"That's something you can't imagine", said Blu in an energetic tone._**

 ** _Then, the Blue Sky gang charged towards the leader of the terrorists before the screen fades to black._**

 ** _Team Blue Sky_**

 ** _Coming to July 2015 in fanfiction._**


	2. Theatrical Trailer 2

**_Somewhere, in the streets of Los Angeles, California, a group of terrorists bombed a hotel full of innocent people. Only most of them made it out alive while others ended up injured. Then, a news reporter announced the disastrous event._**

 ** _"This just in, a group of terrorists destroyed a hotel full of men, women, and children", said a female news announcer, "Only some of them were taken to the hospital to see if they can get healed in a matter of days. The surprising news is that most of them made it out of there alive and what a miracle that was. Only a few questions remain unanswered. Just who are these terrorists? Where do they come from? And why are they trying to destroy the most beautiful city in Los Angeles? This is Fiona Calavez coming to you live from Good Morning, America."_**

 ** _Then, a TV was shut off by only one person whose shadow resembled a snow white barn owl. It turned out to be Tyra._**

 ** _"This is worse than I thought", said Tyra._**

 ** _20th Century Fox_**

 _ **Blue Sky Studios**_

 _ **In a building called "The Animevengers Headquarters", the four groups of characters from the Ice Age, Rio, Robots, and Epic movies appeared and entered it. As they spoke to each other while the comic reliefs Sid, Fender, Nico, Pedro, Mub & Grub decided to shout their favorite catchphrases just to entertain themselves. Then, Tyra appeared and spoke.**_

 ** _"My dear Blue Sky friends", said Tyra, "It's great to see all of you here. There is a matter that needs to be discussed upon."_**

 ** _"And what kind of matter is that?", asked Manny._**

 ** _"The kind of matter is this", said Tyra, "_** ** _A group of terrorists are preparing their weapons to hunt down and kill all of the people in Brazil. The terrorists happened to be from Japan and their leader is much more dangerous than we thought. Koichi Satkuro. His plan is to not only kill Brazil, but corrupt it as well. This is why I have asked you all to attend this meeting."_**

 ** _Then, the trailer cuts to a scene where Koichi Satkuro punches a bunch of innocent civilian russians before detonating the bomb from an abandoned warehouse and it exploded, killing them inside._**

 ** _"Soon, every country in the world will be destroyed", said Koichi Satkuro, "Then, I will show my ancestors all the deeds I have done for them."_**

 ** _The screen fades to black and Tyra spoke, "The entire world needs all of you. Blue Sky needs you."_**

 ** _"How will we stop him?", asked Manny._**

 ** _"Yeah", said Blu, "I mean, technically speaking, we're a bunch of creatures that can talk."_**

 ** _"To you, maybe, but we're also humans", said M.K._**

 ** _"Well, she does have a point", said Manny._**

 ** _"OK", said Blu, "Sorry to interrupt you. Please, keep going."_**

 ** _"In order to stop him, you will form a team that will reach the same heights as the Animevengers", said Tyra, "You will be known as... Team Blue Sky."_**

 ** _"What are their defenses?", asked Ronin._**

 ** _"Their defenses are everywhere", said Tyra, "Koichi has location tracking devices in every country. You must wear dark disguises to cover your identities. If you reveal yourself to some of the terrorists, you will deal with a tragic death."_**

 ** _Then, another scene cuts to the Blue Sky team trained each other. Later, another scene cuts to them meeting Koichi Satkuro for the first time after they get surrounded by his henchmen._**

 ** _"Nice to meet you all", said Koichi evilly, "A group of creatures and other people. Not what I expected, but that'll do."_**

 ** _"Speak for yourself", said Diego._**

 ** _Then, as the song "Aurora" by Mark Petrie plays on the background,_** ** _a few more scenes cut to Team Blue Sky fighting against the terrorists, a few car chases, and explosions occur._**

 ** _"Remember, cover your grounds", said Manny._**

 ** _"And stay together no matter what", said Ronin._**

 ** _"If those terrorists want a battle, we'll give a battle", said Rodney Copperbottom._**

 ** _Then, as another scene occurs when Koichi Satkuro watches an entire city covered in flames, a speech has been made by Manny, Rodney, Blu, and M.K._**

 ** _"Those terrorists may take everything from them as us", said Manny._**

 ** _"But there's one thing they don't have", said Rodney, "We have heart."_**

 ** _"And we'll give them a message", said Blu._**

 ** _"That this very night, we're ending this now!", shouted M.K._**

 ** _"Ice Age forever!", shouted the Ice Age group._**

 ** _"Robots forever!", shouted the Robots group._**

 ** _"Rio birds forever!", shouted the Rio bird group._**

 ** _"Leafmen forever!", shouted the Epic group._**

 ** _This summer,_**

 ** _You will see a team!_**

 ** _That can Rock!_**

 ** _Your!_**

 ** _World!"_**

 ** _Then, the last scene shows Team Blue Sky having a final battle against Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"Who do you think you are, freaks!?", shouted Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"We're Team Blue Sky!", shouted Rodney Copperbottom._**

 ** _"And we are taking you down!", shouted M.K._**

 ** _"That's something you can't imagine", said Blu in an energetic tone._**

 ** _Then, the Blue Sky gang charged towards the leader of the terrorists before the screen fades to black._**

 ** _Team Blue Sky_**

 ** _Coming to July 2015 in fanfiction._**


	3. Theatrical Trailer 3

_**Somewhere, in the eastern coast of California, a group of terrorists captured a bunch of gang members. They brought them to an alleyway where Koichi Satkuro appears in front of them.**_

 _ **"Who the heck are you?", asked the gang leader.**_

 ** _"Your worst nightmare", said Koichi Satkuro and takes out a knife before he kills him offscreen along with the rest of the gang members._**

 ** _Then, a scene shows Koichi Satkuro's backstory of how he became a leader of the terrorists._**

 ** _"When I was a little child, I had no parents", said Koichi Satkuro, "I've been abused by many people. Including street marketers, teenager bullies, and many more. Those people made me suffer. One day, I ran away and made a decision to turn myself into something else. A person who can exact vengeance on those who oppress me. A person who can bring justice to those who have no heart. A person who can destroy those who lack sympathy."_**

 ** _Then, a few more scenes showed Koichi Satkuro's henchmen torturing every citizen in the whole world including the USA countries. Only five were included and they were Colorado, New Jersey, Arizona, Massachusetts, and Florida._**

 ** _"I will destroy every last country in this world if it's the last thing I do", said Koichi Satkuro evilly and laughed manically._**

 ** _Then, another scene cuts to somewhere, in the streets of Los Angeles, California, where a group of terrorists bombed a hotel full of innocent people. Only most of them made it out alive while others ended up injured. Then, a news reporter announced the disastrous event._**

 ** _"This just in, a group of terrorists destroyed a hotel full of men, women, and children", said a female news announcer, "Only some of them were taken to the hospital to see if they can get healed in a matter of days. The surprising news is that most of them made it out of there alive and what a miracle that was. Only a few questions remain unanswered. Just who are these terrorists? Where do they come from? And why are they trying to destroy the most beautiful city in Los Angeles? This is Fiona Calavez coming to you live from Good Morning, America."_**

 ** _Then, a TV was shut off by only one person whose shadow resembled a snow white barn owl. It turned out to be Tyra._**

 ** _"This is worse than I thought", said Tyra._**

 ** _20th Century Fox_**

 _ **Blue Sky Studios**_

 _ **In a building called "The Animevengers Headquarters", the four groups of characters from the Ice Age, Rio, Robots, and Epic movies appeared and entered it. As they spoke to each other while the comic reliefs Sid, Fender, Nico, Pedro, Mub & Grub decided to shout their favorite catchphrases just to entertain themselves. Then, Tyra appeared and spoke.**_

 ** _"My dear Blue Sky friends", said Tyra, "It's great to see all of you here. There is a matter that needs to be discussed upon."_**

 ** _"And what kind of matter is that?", asked Manny._**

 ** _"The kind of matter is this", said Tyra, "_** ** _A group of terrorists are preparing their weapons to hunt down and kill all of the people in Brazil. The terrorists happened to be from Japan and their leader is much more dangerous than we thought. Koichi Satkuro. His plan is to not only kill Brazil, but corrupt it as well. This is why I have asked you all to attend this meeting."_**

 ** _Then, the trailer cuts to a scene where Koichi Satkuro punches a bunch of innocent civilian russians before detonating the bomb from an abandoned warehouse and it exploded, killing them inside._**

 ** _"Soon, every country in the world will be destroyed", said Koichi Satkuro, "Then, I will show my ancestors all the deeds I have done for them."_**

 ** _The screen fades to black and Tyra spoke, "The entire world needs all of you. Blue Sky needs you."_**

 ** _"How will we stop him?", asked Manny._**

 ** _"Yeah", said Blu, "I mean, technically speaking, we're a bunch of creatures that can talk."_**

 ** _"To you, maybe, but we're also humans", said M.K._**

 ** _"Well, she does have a point", said Manny._**

 ** _"OK", said Blu, "Sorry to interrupt you. Please, keep going."_**

 ** _"In order to stop him, you will form a team that will reach the same heights as the Animevengers", said Tyra, "You will be known as... Team Blue Sky."_**

 ** _"What are their defenses?", asked Ronin._**

 ** _"Their defenses are everywhere", said Tyra, "Koichi has location tracking devices in every country. You must wear dark disguises to cover your identities. If you reveal yourself to some of the terrorists, you will deal with a tragic death."_**

 ** _Then, another scene cuts to the Blue Sky team trained each other. Later, another scene cuts to them meeting Koichi Satkuro for the first time after they get surrounded by his henchmen._**

 ** _"Nice to meet you all", said Koichi evilly, "A group of creatures and other people. Not what I expected, but that'll do."_**

 ** _"Speak for yourself", said Diego._**

 ** _Then, as the song "Aurora" by Mark Petrie plays on the background,_** ** _a few more scenes cut to Team Blue Sky fighting against the terrorists, a few car chases, and explosions occur._**

 ** _"Remember, cover your grounds", said Manny._**

 ** _"And stay together no matter what", said Ronin._**

 ** _"If those terrorists want a battle, we'll give a battle", said Rodney Copperbottom._**

 ** _Then, as another scene occurs when Koichi Satkuro watches an entire city covered in flames, a speech has been made by Manny, Rodney, Blu, and M.K._**

 ** _"Those terrorists may take everything from them as us", said Manny._**

 ** _"But there's one thing they don't have", said Rodney, "We have heart."_**

 ** _"And we'll give them a message", said Blu._**

 ** _"That this very night, we're ending this now!", shouted M.K._**

 ** _"Ice Age forever!", shouted the Ice Age group._**

 ** _"Robots forever!", shouted the Robots group._**

 ** _"Rio birds forever!", shouted the Rio bird group._**

 ** _"Leafmen forever!", shouted the Epic group._**

 ** _This summer,_**

 ** _You will see a team!_**

 ** _That can Rock!_**

 ** _Your!_**

 ** _World!"_**

 ** _Then, the last scene shows Team Blue Sky having a final battle against Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"Who do you think you are, freaks!?", shouted Koichi Satkuro._**

 ** _"We're Team Blue Sky!", shouted Rodney Copperbottom._**

 ** _"And we are taking you down!", shouted M.K._**

 ** _"That's something you can't imagine", said Blu in an energetic tone._**

 ** _Then, the Blue Sky gang charged towards the leader of the terrorists before the screen fades to black._**

 ** _Team Blue Sky_**

 ** _Coming to July 2015 in fanfiction._**


End file.
